Encuentro
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: SONGFIC Haruka hace un viaje a Río buscando desprenderse de un viejo amor cuando de repente el carnaval le obliga a correr tras una nueva ilusión.


La canción "Taboo" usada en esta historia es interpretada por Don Omar y es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, y es utilizada únicamente con fines culturales, entretenimiento y difusión.

Esta es una historia editada, gracias por leer y comentar.

AS

Dedicado a LIMC0712.

* * *

**ENCUENTRO**

**Haruka**

Estoy en la habitación de un hotel en Río. Recostada en la cama miro a la nada esperando desintoxicarme de mi última relación. El recuerdo de esa mujer me abruma y siento que escapar no era la solución. Lo último que quería era tomar vacaciones. Encerrarme en mi habitación o encerrarme en un hotel es igual. Ella está aquí.

_Bahía azul!__  
A and X_

De repente, escucho un silbato de samba.

_Taboo!_

La inconfundible eufonía de Brasil. Volteo a la ventana, llueven papeletas y la música se oye más cerca.

_¡Amada Brasília!(¡Pasión!)  
¡No llores por él! (¡No llores por él!)_

El estruendo oscila la vidriera y la curiosidad me pone en pie. El carnaval llegó hasta el hotel.

_Llorando se fue la que un día me hizo llorar  
Llorando se fue la que un día me hizo llorar_

Sobre la avenida la gente se aglutina.

_Llorando estará recordando el amor  
Que un día no supo cuidar (my lover!)_

Disfraces, tangas y bikinis se mueven al ritmo de la música.

_Llorando estará recordando el amor  
Que un día no supo cuidar (¡Brasil!)_

Entre el caos, algo atrae mi atención.

_A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for_

Una mujer aguamarina en un corto vestido entallado se lanza a la calle danzando.

_A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde for_

El carro del intérprete se detiene y la invita a abordar. Un par de bailarines la suben a la plataforma y ella continúa con su baile sensual.

_Dança, sol e mar, guardarei no olhar  
O amor vais querer encontrar_

Con una sonrisa bajo la mirada. _"Las cosas con las que se entretiene la gente"._

_Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor__  
Por um dia, um instante foi rei_

Hastiada regreso a la cama. A tientas busco el control en la frazada y al encontrarlo apunto al televisor.

_Soca en Sao Paulo de noche, la luna, las estrellas_  
_La playa, la arena, para olvidarme de ella_

Un destello en el cristal me hace mirar a la ventana, los ojos de una decidida mujer se enmarcan en una pantalla.

_Una sirena que hechiza__  
Y que está tomando el sol uh oh oh_

Su mirar azul me seduce, me hipnotiza.

_Un cuerpo que pide a gritos__  
Samba y calor uh oh oh_

Me levanto y miro a la calle. Y ahí está, bailando sobre el carro. Es la misma que vi abordar.

_¡Mi nena, menea!__  
Una cintura prendía' en candela_

Sin saber por qué me precipito fuera del cuarto.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
No se cansa_

En el corredor el ascensor está abarrotado y tomo la escalera.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Bailando así_

Al correr, los ojos en la ventana me siguen y yo los sigo.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Ron da fao, ron da fao_

Dando tumbos serpenteo en la escalera.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Matadora_

Al llegar al primer piso salto el último escalón.

_¡Mi nena, Menea!_

Salgo del edificio y me detengo.

_Vélame en La Favela_

Jadeando miro alrededor.

_Vélame en La Favela_

Busco entre los danzantes, entre la multitud.

_Vélame en La Favela_

Una mujer desnuda cruza, sonrientes hombres la asedian.

_¡Bahía Azul!_

Miro a todos lados pero ella no está.

_¡Ey ey eh!_

Corriendo sigo al contingente.

_Llorando se fue la que un día me hizo llorar_

_Llorando se fue la que un día me hizo llorar_

Y adelante…

_Llorando estará recordando el amor  
que un día no supo cuidar_

La veo.

_ (My lover!)_

_Llorando estará recordando el amor_

Sus ojos…

_Que un día no supo cuidar _

Me gritan…

_(¡Brasil!)_

Me llaman.

_A recordação vai estar com ela aonde for_

Esquivando obstáculos me desplazo entre laberintos.

_A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde por_

Sorteando paredes tomo impulso.

_Dança, sol e mar, guardarei no olhar_

Algo magnético me mueve…

_O amor vais querer encontrar_

Me arrastra.

_Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor  
por um dia, um instante foi rei_

Mi corazón acelera y de pronto caigo.

_Soca en Sao Paulo de noche, la luna, las estrellas_

En el piso un par de sujetos me reclaman.

_La playa, la arena, para olvidarme de ella_

Yo sigo mi carrera.

_Una sirena que hechiza  
Y que está tomando el sol _

Y en mi interior, algo quema…

_¡Uh oh oh!_

Me abrasa.

_Un cuerpo que pide a gritos  
samba y calor_

Y entonces…

_ ¡Uh oh oh!_

La pierdo.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Una cintura prende una candela_

"_¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde?"_

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
No se cansa_

Me detengo en un claro y la busco.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Bailando así_

El silbato me aturde, la desesperación me abruma.

_¡Mi nena, menea!  
Ron da fao, ron da fao _

_"¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?"_

_¡Mi nena, menea!_

_La luna, las estrellas_

Veo el carro pero ella no está.

_¡Mi nena, menea!_

_Taboo!_

Miro a todos lados.

_¡Mi nena, menea!_

_La playa, la arena_

Mi pecho se agita, la ansiedad me invade.

_¡Bahía Azul!  
¡Mi nena, menea! _

Todo gira en torno a mí.

_A & X!_

En medio del bullicio de pronto todo parece lento. Las papeletas caen, los danzantes se sacuden, la gente ríe, el alcohol brota…

_¡Amada Brasilia!_

Todo se mueve… excepto yo.

_¡No llores por él!_

La música termina y al volverme está frente a mí. Sus ojos me atraviesan, su pecho se agita y el sudor escurre en su cuello. Mi corazón late excitado e intento acompasar la respiración. Algo dentro de mí nace, algo que puedo ver en sus ojos: Pasión.

Un grupo de jovencitas llega y la rubia de coletas toma su mano cortando el contacto de nuestras miradas. La jala y la llama. Su nombre es Michiru. No quiere irse, yo no tengo palabras, nada tiene sentido. Ella intenta decir algo pero la rubia la llama y tira de su brazo. Yo sigo en el asombro y en su mirada percibo algo más. Rendida se vuelve y se marcha confundiéndose entre la multitud, dejándome sumida en el desconcierto, sin poder reaccionar, sin poder volver en mí.

Michiru, dijo que se llama Michiru.

Poniendo la mano en mi pecho intento ajustar mi respiración.

Desearía que esto hubiese sido algo más que un encuentro.


End file.
